Acorn (Tuck)
Please don't use this page without my permission or ill burn your toast (I think its a reference but don't question me on that) unless its for grammar reasons. Appearance Acorn has brown scales of different shades which is regular for a Mudwing. His underbelly is a light gray but most dragons don't really notice anyways. His horns and talons are a tannish color with a smooth texture to go with it. His eyes are a weird lime/green color which is really the only thing most people think is weird about him. (Abilities explain it more clearly why) History Acorn was born in a small house near the coast of the Sea Kingdom. He was the only egg that hatched so the parents took extremely good care of him never leaving him nor walk away from him. They didn't want to lose their only dragonet. Peaceful years went by with nothing much going on. What the parents were most curious about was how it always looked like he was looking or talking to some random dragon when there was no one there. They just thought he made a couple of imaginary friends since he always talks about not being to make any friends at school. They didn't really pay much attention to it overall and let him do his thing. (More WIP) Personality Acorn is not a talkative dragon when It comes to big crowds and dragons in general. He usually has good relationships with his teachers and always talks to them after class. Its also very hard for him to trust someone and sometimes may take many months before he can completely trust them. Because of this, he has really never had any true friends and has many issues with other clawmates. He always makes good grades in all of his classes except for hunting and language. He constantly studies for upcoming tests/quizzes so he usually hangs out in the library most of the time. When he is not studying, he is usually doing stuff on his laptop that is brought from his home. Abilities Acorn was born with weirdly enough the power to talk with dragons that have died and were in the spirit world. His ability became more complex the older he got to where he could actually be in the spirit world with them. When he was about 7, he finally realized that he could puppet the spirits and help them get back to the real world. One day, he was working in a chemistry at school when he splashed some chemicals in his eyes. He was in the hospital for many days as the doctors were trying to figure out if his eyes were okay. A couple of days later they started to glow a neon green which surprised the doctors beyond belief. To this day, he has to go to the hospital annually for testing reasons. He also realized later that it caused it eyes to get more blurry as well. It got to the point that he had to wear glasses permanently. Relationships Acorn currently has no relationships right now but some may come from me doing rps with him. Gallery acornacorn.png|by DM acornicon.png|by Luster The Rainwing Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Content (Tuckatk) Category:Characters